The present invention is related to data processing systems, and more particularly to data processors coupled in a network configuration.
It is known to couple data processors on a serial communications path to form a network and to transfer data by means of addressed data packets including a header portion (defining the address of an intended processor) and a data portion (containing a message intended for that addressee processor). In operation, conventionally, an addressee processor may monitor the communications path, identify a passing packet addressed to it, remove that packet from the path, and then store that packet and subsequently retrieve, or copy, that packet for further processing as required. In following this course of action, the addressed processor must perform relatively high level processing activities dedicated to the desired processing (for example, demultiplexing of various header and message portions of the received packet to establish individual sessions).
While this approach does effectively permit communications among data processors in a network, those communications are achieved in a relatively inefficient manner, due principally to the relatively high level processing activity required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for transferring message packets between data processors coupled on a communications path.
It is a further object to provide an improved system for transferring message packets between coupled data processors while requiring only relatively low level processing activity.
Another object is to provide a system for transferring message packets between coupled data processors wherein such transfers are subject to authentication.
Yet another object is to provide a system for transferring data packets between coupled data processors with a minimum of copying of received packets.